30 Day OTP Challenge
by lightinthedarkness101
Summary: My take on the 30 day challenge with ReedJohnny. 30 days, 30 prompts. Rated simply to leave room for error.
1. Day One: Holding Hands

Well, I sorta feel like I"m breaking a record or something...seeing as there's been what, like two slash fics for this fandom, and neither involving this pairing. Not sure if achievement or...Anyway; it's here, it's done, and I'm fairly happy with it, seeing as I've been wanting to write something for this show for the longest time. Hope you enjoy the 30 days~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

"And another thing Matchstick-"

"Uh Ben, I need Johnny right now…" Reed stated calmly to his best friend, who was currently covered in a variety of what looked to be pizza toppings.

"Oh c'mon Stretch!" The Thing shouted as the blonde in question tried (and failed miserably) to suppress a chuckle, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, he's all yours later, but I need him for something in the lab." The FF leader explained with a smirk pointed towards Johnny, who responded with a look of surprise, "Besides, you need to get that…stuff off." He grimaced at the goo covering Ben's shoulders.

"Alright, but you're gettin' a beatdown later FlameBrain." The rocky hero muttered as he headed to his room. Johnny chuckled as the two entered the elevator, with Reed entering the numeric code.

"Soo, what's this big 'thing' you needed me for?" He asked knowingly as he rolled his sapphire eyes, "And are you really gonna let RockSlide beat me?" At this Reed turned to face the flame hero, golden eyes matching the grin that graced his lips.

"I do technically need you for something, but I really wanted to…talk to you about something…" he muttered right before they entered the lab, the cerulean lights ablaze.

"Abouttt?" Johnny asked, raising a confused pale eyebrow.

"About…'us', I'm really not even sure what to call it…" he mumbled as he closed the distance between the two heroes.

"Uh, they're usually called a couple…gee, for the smartest-"

"That's not what I meant." The stretchy scientist cut him off, "Look, I just…I just want to know when you want to tell them…" he drifted off and looked towards something on the screen. Johnny's curious look turned to slightly…upset?

"Reed, you know I…"

"I know you're not 100% comfortable with…'this'." He gestured to the space between, which had the flame hero shaking his head.

"It's not that, not that at all. It's just…I mean c'mon Reed, you're my sister's ex-boyfriend!"

"Ex being the key word here!"

"I don't care what everyone else says about us, I just…I just don't want Sue to think that…that I stole you or something like that…" Johnny's gaze drifted towards the floor, a move very unlike the Human Torch. Reed's hand drifted towards his keyboard at first (Out of inability to think of anything else), but then shifted to Johnny's, lacing his fingers with his own. The scientist wrapped his free arm around Johnny's waist, pulling them closer.

"We don't have to tell them yet…" he admitted into the spikey blonde mess Johnny called hair.

"Thank you…" was the whispered reply.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

Day number 2~! Hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

Reed sighed as he stared at the ceiling, the only movement being the ever-changing city lights. The scientist tossed and turned, draping his flexible arms over his head. Countless scientific thoughts buzzed his head, another bout of insomnia…just like every other night.

Only, this night was different. Granted, the genius still felt restless due to his own mind, there was something else distracting him. A certain…blonde distraction.

Sighing once more, Reed lifted himself off of his bed, bare feet connecting to the soft carpet. Quietly, the FF leader left his room and tip-toed through the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible.

While it felt like forever (though it was only about a minute), Reed finally noticed the pile of stuff crowded around a door. He smirked and rolled his golden eyes at the mess, but still approached the door carefully.

The genius stared at the door for a few nanoseconds, figuring out how to notify who was behind it without waking up the rest of his teammates (Grated, he could have blamed sleepwalking if it came down to it, but he didn't want to risk it.)

Making up his mind, Reed lightly tapped on the metal, the echoing sounding like an explosion. He heard a slight shuffling from the other side. The metal door slid open, revealing a mess of pale blonde hair.

"Reed?" Johnny asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The younger was in only his boxers (normal), but his hair was absent of any gel, leaving it flopping around his forehead.

"Hi Johnny." Was all the scientist could say, only now feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't…" He trailed off, a bit embarrassed about his predicament. Why did he even come to Johnny's room?

"Can't sleep?" The flame hero asked with a smirk before grabbing Reed by his pajama sleeve and pulling him into the room. Johnny led him towards the bed.

"Johnny?" the genius asked before said blonde pushed him towards the bed. Landing with a soft thud, Reed suppressed a grunt as Johnny joined him. "What are we-" he was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and had him lying on the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." The flame hero ordered, though Reed could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"But what about-"

"Trust me, you'll be up early enough to beat Sis and Ben, I know you. Now go to sleep." He whispered the last part as he tightened his grip around the genius, adjusting his head for maximum comfort. Reed was a bit hesitant at the gesture, feeling odd at the sudden closeness. "Good night." Johnny mumbled into the genius's chest.

"Good night…" was all Reed could mumble as he felt himself drifting off.


	3. Day Three: Gaming

And Day 3 commences~! This one practically wrote itself and was a blast to write. Enjoy~! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

"Damnit." Johnny cursed as the screen in front of him turned blank. He had an unusually tight grip on his game controller, resisting the urge to fry it.

He took a deep breath, loosening his grip and eventually dropping the controller onto the couch. The Human Torch rose from the couch and stretched his limbs, feeling the slight crack in his back as he walked to the kitchen. It was a normal routine whenever he rage-quit a game; Get angry, get unangry, stretch, take a break, eat, try again.

Johnny was right at the fridge door when something caught his eye. Reed was walking from the direction of the lab, in his civilian clothes like him (It had been a slow couple of days in terms of super hero stuff).

"Hello there." The flame hero winked towards his…well, even he's not sure anymore.

"Hello there." Was the answer he got, along with a slight peck on the cheek; a move that made Johnny wince slightly, eyes shifting all over the area. "Sue's out helping with an event and Ben's with Alicia, we're fine." Reed whispered, knowing exactly what was troubling his…again not sure what to call it.

"There's H.E.R.B.I.E."

"Good point, H.E.R.B.I.E., do you have any idea what just happened?" The FF leader asked with his head turned towards the ceiling.

"Wait, something happened? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" shouted the supercomputer. The response caused Reed to smirk at the Human Torch, raising an eyebrow that just screamed 'anymore questions?'.

Johnny chuckled slightly as he returned the gesture on Reed's cheek and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"You probably would have noticed they were here anyway, they most likely would have said something on your shouting." The scientist stated as he grabbed a box of crackers from the cabinet. "What's got you so worked up? I heard you all the way up in the lab." He added.

"This stupid game I got!" was the muffled reply as Johnny kept stacking jars and packages for his sandwich, "I keep dying."

"You're getting excited over a video game?"

"You'd be surprised at how often it happens." He added, sticking out his tongue; which got a small laugh from the scientist. "The worst part? IT'S PUZZLES! I hate puzzles!" Johnny sighed as he started prepping his sandwich, with Reed (whose ears perked at the mention of puzzles) munching on crackers.

"Huh, maybe I can give it a try?" He asked while putting up the box. The Human Torch raised a pale eyebrow.

"Uh Reed, video games and you; not two things I'd expect in the same sentence."

"True, but I do like a good puzzle." He replied with a grin.

"Alright, you can try and get me through this level." Johnny huffed before finishing his sandwich.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

"Oaky, so you press these two to get the portals set up," The blonde pointed to certain buttons on the controller, which was currently in the hands of the brunette, "and you press this to pick things up, like that cube over there." He added, pointing to an object on the screen.

"Alright, I think I got it." Reed stated as the level restarted. After a few minutes having the character observe the room, Johnny started to get bored.

"Are you going to do anything?" He asked slightly irritated, earning a smirk from the scientist as he started his work, moving the character across the room and through the different portals he had made. Finally, Reed had arrived at the end of the puzzle, leaving a rather stunned Johnny.

"How'd you?"

"I told you, I like puzzles." The FF leader smiled at the awe, "This was fun, don't suppose I can do another one?" he asked innocently, with a peck on the lips being his answer.

* * *

Anyone think they can guess what game they were playing? ;)


	4. Day Four: On A Date

"Wait wait wait, you wanna go where?"

"A date, I kinda assumed people go on those things."

"They do but Reed, a date's kinda…"

"Public?" Johnny was silent while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, public."

"I figured that you wouldn't want to go on an actual 'date' per say, so I was thinking…" Reed trailed off as the two entered the garage. Reed pressed a button on his keys, lighting up a fairly modest looking white car nearby, "A small drive?" he asked.

"But Reed; Driving equals going outside."

"Going outside with tinted windows," He motioned to said windows, "My car's not constantly in the spotlight, so the press will probably think that it's one the other tenants." He explained as he opened the driver's side door and sat down. Johnny looked the car over, thinking about the other man's logic. Granted he had been having fun with Reed inside, he really needed to get out some.

"Alright," He answered, "Besides; if anyone catches us, we'll just say that you needed me for something." He added in, noticing Reed's expression drop slightly.

"Yeah, we can just do that." He mumbled as Johnny entered the passenger side. The engine hummed to life as the scientist maneuvered it out of the parking lot and into the street.

Johnny felt…he actually wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. On one hand, he was slightly paranoid at the idea of someone catching them. But on the other hand…he kinda liked seeing Reed like this; relaxed, spontaneous…upset?

"Reed?" he asked, but knew what was making the other man seem glum.

"Johnny, I get it, I honestly do. Which surprises me slightly, but I get why you want this to be between us." He explained with a small reassuring smirk.

"But?" the Human Torch turned his head towards the window as Reed's smirk lowered.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it…" He mumbled, "I don't like hiding this, I don't like not being able to show Susan and Ben how you make me…happy." He explained as the car passed numerous shops and apartment buildings, "Granted, Ben would probably use everything he had to argue that." He added as an afterthought.

"Would this be before or after Sue strangled you, and possibly me?" this earned a laugh from both of them, a nice change of mood. Johnny's face lowered, but only slightly.

"Reed, it's just that Sue's been pretty much my Mom ever since-"

"You don't have to relive that." A small sigh of relief.

"Anyway, Sue's practically my Mom. She raised me along with school and work. And I-"

"And you don't think telling her 'Hey, guess what? I'm dating your ex!' would be a good way to thank her for all that?" Johnny's face fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Johnny, and like I said, I get it. But, how long do you plan on keeping this up? We live with them, so the fact that we've hid it for this long is amazing in of itself, but-"

"We will tell them…I just need time." The parking lot came into view as the white vehicle slowed.

"Alright, fair enough." He sighed out, accepting the promise for now.


	5. Day Five: Kissing

If machines could feel, the alarm clock would have probably been surprised at the fact that it had yet to be set on fire.

Johnny lay in his bed, the alarm obviously not annoying him. No, his mind was somewhere completely different. He had been thinking about his and Reed's 'date' the other day. It was fun, but he felt so…restricted; something the Human Torch was alien to, what with being the reckless member of the team and all.

There was something else; he just knew that Reed felt the same way, so closed up. Johnny's mind went back to when he and the scientist started this whole thing to right now, and something, something wasn't right…

Any bit of affection they shared was so small and secret. The blonde was used to making out by at the second date at the latest, so this tested his patience immensely for starters. Another thing was…they were hiding it from the others. Ben (who he pretty much considered his brother) and Susan (his actual sister) didn't know about this and how…happy Johnny was.

The alarm clock finally received its daily flaming as the Human Torch sat up on his bed. Did he really want to keep this from the others? He ran a hand through his pale hair as he thought of Reed again, and how he must be feeling the same way. Johnny put himself on auto-pilot as he got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

How long exactly was he planning on keeping this from his sister of all people? Sure, it would probably be awkward at first, but Sue would love him aside from that right? Right?

"Johnny Johnny!" a voice disrupted his thoughts.

"We're not dating!" he defended as he looked directly at Susan, who gave him a rather confused look. He looked over to see Ben and Reed giving him the same look.

"Dating?" Sue asked, her confused look now turning into one of slight…irritation? "Johnny, you're dating another girl?"

"That's the fourth one this month Matchstick, give every other guy in New York a chance." Ben teased. Johnny looked over at Reed, who was appearing to be reading the newspaper. He seemed to look normal, which was what Johnny was hoping for. There had been reports in the paper about the blonde's dates…which were completely untrue.

Sure, he had gone out a few times and met some people, but the women in the photos with him he had met about three seconds before the picture was taken. Reed knew this (thankfully), so it wasn't that big of a deal…

"I…I…" Johnny stuttered, not really sure what to say.

"Well, who is she?" Susan asked, this time getting a (small) response out of Reed, a slight questioning look. The Human Torch knew that the other man was expecting him to lie about some made up girl and wanted to know what he was going to say.

Time seemed to freeze as Johnny remembered the talks he and Reed had about just this; lying to their teammates. Was he really scared of what they would think about him? Why should he keep this secret any longer, especially when it was about something that made him so…happy…

"Johnny?" The elder Storm asked as the younger walked to the table, over to the other side where Reed (who had a curious eyebrow raised) was. Johnny stopped right in front of the scientist, whose chair was turned to face him. In a near instant, the pale blonde had Reed's shirt collar balled up in his fists, pulling it towards him.

His eyes closed as he felt the other pair of confused and surprised lips crush into his own. Johnny felt his stomach twist and turn as the kiss continued for what seemed like forever (When it was actually only a few seconds).

He gently pushed Reed back in his seat, golden eyes filled with excited shock. The Human Torch looked at the other two, who looked…well, you really couldn't accurately describe the amount of shock on their faces.

"That should answer your question." He explained as he released a smirk.


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Eh...this one I'm not terribly pleased with. Some of these prompts practically write themselves, others (like this) are kinda difficult. But, overall it's alright, I'm pleased with it and I hope you are too~! Also, a shout out to FezWearingBanana and a Guest for their lovely reviews and following for this~! I hope you continue to enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A few days had passed since the whole 'coming out' incident (as Johnny liked to call it) had happened. No one of the four had actually discussed with one another about the incident, not even Reed and Johnny (There had been several instances occurring in the city).

Today, however, was a lazy for the team, evidenced by the Human Torch still in his bed at 11:00 a.m. The blonde was enjoying the comfortable feeling of his bed when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. The metallic hissing showed his sister carrying a laundry basket.

"Knocking?" The younger Storm asked simply, too groggy to elaborate. Sue continued to stare at her younger brother as she put the laundry basket down on the floor, something that was slightly unsettling, "What?"

"You weren't going to tell me!?" she half shouted, slightly making the Human Torch more alert.

"Really, you're asking me about that now? You couldn't have mentioned it a little earlier, like when I kissed Reed?" was the cheeky question.

"You know the city's been in chaos this week, neither one of us have had any time!"

"I was joking…mostly."

"Why did you keep this from me and Ben!?" she immediately reverted back to the subject.

"Look…it's not that-"

"I can kinda see Ben, cause he might tease you. But you know he doesn't mean it! You'd be the exact same idiot to him!"

"Sis, I didn't think he would care, I just-"

"And you're my baby brother! I will love you no matter what you…"

"Sue!" Johnny shouted while sitting up on the bed, knocking his sister off her semi-rant, "Breathe for a second, calm down." He soothed.

"How can I calm down, when my brother's been keeping something so…big from me!"

"I get that okay? But I can explain!" He put his hands up for emphasis.

"Alright then, first off why?" She asked as the younger Storm rose up from the bed. Doubtful of getting more sleep, he stuck his hands in the basket, body on full auto-pilot mode.

"It's not that I thought you'd freak out…mostly anyway. I kinda assumed that you'd be alright with it."

"And I am."

"Exactly, and you are. But it's just…Reed's your ex-boyfriend!"

"Ex being the key word." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from her brother, "What?"

"Nothing, just that is exactly what he said." He laughed a little, "But I thought that it would be kinda…I dunno rude, awkward, selfish?"

"Not really…" Susan trailed off, turning her head away from Johnny, "Alright, it's a little awkward, but I'll get over it trust me. But I have to know something."

"And…"

"Why are you dating Reed? I just…kinda can't see it."

"Well…" the Human Torch's face reddened slightly, "I really dunno. Sorry for the lack of a juicy answer." He added cheekily, earning a grin from his sister.

"So, how long have you two been keeping this?"

"Let's see, I think tomorrow makes…three months?" He asked no one in particular as Susan's eyebrow shot up.

"Wow, that's…that's a record for you." She noted, with Johnny merely shrugging his shoulders as he continued to dress himself. Not trying to defend himself now made the blonde aware of something…the awkward feeling his clothes were giving him. His sister bursting out with laughter confirmed it.

"Oh Johnny, I'm so so sorry." She apologized between laughs as he noticed what he was wearing…white pants and a black shirt (which was at the moment unbuttoned).

"Sue, what the hell!?" he asked shocked. The Invisible Woman was getting ready to respond when…

"SUSAN!" was a shout from another room. Both Storm siblings immediately went to the source, right outside Reed's bedroom.

"Uh Reed? I think I switched up the laundry, sorry." She shouted to the door just as it hissed opened. Out came Mr. Fantastic, but wearing black pants and an orange and white shirt.

"You don't say?" He asked sarcastically as the two blondes laughed.


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

This, this was just a joy to write~! And, you get to see my nerdy side XD. Hope you enjoy the reference, and if not...that's alright~! Hope you like it~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Johnny, get out here! I wanna take pictures!" Susan shouted to the door, only getting a grunt in reply, "Jonathan Spencer Storm, you're not embarrassed by your costume are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"NO. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU GOT THIS FROM!" was the rather loud reply through the metal door. The gold-blonde sighed before puffing out her cheeks, she knew that this would be tough to sell Johnny on, but she never suspected he'd act like this.

"Johnny, if it looks like what I think it looks like, you'll be fine." She added while checking her phone's clock. They only had a couple minutes before the Halloween party, and her brother was making her rather late.

"Alright, I'm out." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and a smile came after.

"Awww Johnny, you look so cute!" she practically squealed, reminding her of when they were still five-years-old.

"Who am I supposed to be anyway? I don't get it." He whined while gesturing to his costume, which consisted of jeans and a navy blue leather jacket over a Union Jack shirt.

"You are the boy version of Rose Tyler." Susan explained only to get her brother's confused look, "From Doctor Who? Johnny, I told you to watch at least one episode!"

"Yeahhh, got distracted." The pale blonde replied sheepishly, "And anyway, why?" he asked with an exasperated look.

"Well, I-"

"Why did you pick Nine?" Came a new voice, which caused Johnny and Sue to turn. Reed was exiting from his room adjusting a black leather jacket that was over a light green sweater and dark pants.

"Because Nine's underrated!" The older sibling argued.

"Underrated; yes. Unknown; definite! People don't know Nine! Ten, Four, or even Eleven I would've been recognized, but…Johnny?" Reed's attention turned to the younger sibling, whose confused looked even worse compared to just a minute ago.

"We lost him."

"You never even had me."

"You look…Fantastic." At that, both Reed and Sue chuckled.

"You both are nerds…" Johnny stated bluntly before trying to go back into his room, only to be stopped by an elongated arm. Said arm pulled Johnny closer to the genius until they were inches apart.

"Still complaining about Nine?" The older Storm asked the brunette.

"No no, Nine's perfect." Reed answered, not removing his eyes from the man in front of him.

"Don't you mean fantastic?"

"NERDS!"


	8. Day Eight: Shopping

"Why are we doing this again?" Johnny wined behind his sister as the four walked past the market section of Chinatown.

"I'll repeat myself, family time." She answered as she and Ben looked over different vegetables. Reed looked a bit lost with his trademark computer-glasses not covering his face (Susan did an excellent job hiding them this time).

"I think Stretch's bout to have a seizure." Ben stated with a laugh, only earning a glare, "No more '49%' eh?" A grumble was his only reply.

"Alright then, we have just about everything for dinner tonight." Susan explained as the three men sighed in relief, "But we still need two more ingredients." Collective groans.

"Why!?" Johnny half-shouted to no one in particular. Susan giggled at the men's agitation as she ripped part of her shopping list.

"Johnny, you're going with Ben to get this," She pointed to the first half of her list, "And Reed and I are getting the sauce." She hugged his arm, earning a small sheepish smile from Reed.

"Wait, why-"

"Bye bye!" Susan shouted over her shoulder as she dragged Reed away.

"Great…" Johnny droned while turning the other direction. Ben was still looking at Susan, who turned her head. Both had a similar, scheming grin on their faces.

* * *

I am so so sorry for the shortness, but there is a reason for it. You'll see in the next one ;)


	9. Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends

Alrighty then~! Here's sorta the conclusion to the whole tension between the Four. Not the conclusion of this fic, just the arc I've been working with. I hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So…." Johnny drawled, trying to break the silence between him and Ben. The plastic bag swished from his hand as they walked back home. All of a sudden, Ben stopped. Johnny looked to see a very serious look on the other man's face.

"Benjy, you ok?" he asked, playfulness and seriousness mixing.

"We need to talk." Was the simple reply. Johnny raised a pale eyebrow, he didn't even call him Flamebrain.

"Er, sure. What about?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant (There's a reason he's not on TV).

"You and Stretch." Again, simple reply. Johnny removed his playful demeanor; he had been expecting this. He knew that his sister was alright with it (She was only pissed off about them not telling her sooner). But Ben…he hadn't said a single word about it.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" The older man's face grew even darker, raising worry in Johnny.

"Now listen here Firefly, Stretch isn't exactly Casanova. He's not…well, he's not one for relationships."

"Yes, thank you for telling me something I've known about for a-"

"Matchstick." Johnny stopped his sarcastic comment, Ben was deathly serious, "Let's face it, you're probably the biggest womanizer I've met." He commented with the tone a bit lighter.

"I've seen you with a different girl every week and later you can't even remember their freakin' names. Stretch isn't one of your girls; you hurt him…" The threat didn't need to be finished.

"Ben," he started out before nibbling on his lower lip, "I'm not going to, Reed's…different." Was all he could really mutter.

"Good." The other man smirked out, "Now, let's get home, I'm starvin'!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Why are there so many different sauces?" Reed mumbled to himself looking over the shelves. Susan wasn't far behind, looking over a different section. He noticed her looking in his direction, again. It had been happening ever since they entered the store; she'd steal a glance, he'd pretend not to notice.

"Reed?" he was interrupted from his thoughts. The blonde was right next to him, a dark colored bottle in her hand.

"Oh, found it then. Alright then-" He stopped mid-sentence, looking at her expression, "What's wrong?"

"You and my brother."

"Ah…I was expecting this…"

"Now, from dating you before, I don't think I have too much to worry about." Reed assumed she was joking, but her face said otherwise.

"I wouldn't-"

"But the two of you hiding it from me, from Ben-"

"That was Johnny's idea; I wanted to tell you after the first week."

"I know, but…I still need to say this. Hurt my brother in any way, you will pay Reed Richards. Understood?" Sapphire orbs showed angry concern.

"Clear as a bell." He stated, understanding. Johnny was all she had…

"Good." A grin appeared on her face as she walked past him. Reed released the breath he didn't know he was holding; feeling the tension of the past few months freeing itself from his shoulders.

* * *

I feel like I didn't follow the prompt fully, but it was just too good an idea to pass up! What do you guys think? Hope you liked and I'll see you later~!


End file.
